(a) Field of Invention
The present invention concerns processes for producing a deposit comprising silica on a surface of a glass product by projecting a gaseous mixture comprising a major portion of a neutral gas, a precursor of silicon and oxygen on the hot surface of the product by means of at least one projection nozzle.
(b) Description of Prior Art
A process of this type is known from the document U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,498 according to which the projection is carried out in a confined manner in a tube. More recently, the document GB-A-2.234.264 describes a similar process, for flat glass, where the injection is carried out in a coating chamber which covers the zone to be coated, the chamber being enclosed in a suction hood provided with sealing skirts.